How to Be a Hero
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Another SYA story. I'm rewriting We can be heroes, and I think this one will be better. Follow the kids of the Agents of SHIELD and the Avengers as they learn what it means to be heroes like their parents. Set in an AU where Lincoln isn't dead. Do they have what it takes to be the next Secret Warriors or the next Avengers? Read to find out. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Lincoln, Daisy's asking for you." Mack said.

"I'm trying to give her some space." Lincoln said.

"She said she has information that might help us stop Hive, but she also said that she'd only tell you." Mack said.

Lincoln took deep breath before saying "I'll go see what she wants."

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Lincoln asked Daisy.

"Given what I've been told about Hive's plans, well, do you remember when I told you I had a vision of the death of a member of our team?" Daisy asked.

"Of course, why?" Lincoln asked.

"I think I finally figured out how to prevent it." Daisy said.

"I'm listening." Lincoln said.

"Soon you guys are going to employ a quinjet to send Hive and his inhuman compound into space. And when you do, you have to make sure that he can't use Ward's memories to pilot the ship back to earth by frying the manual controls, leaving it to autopilot. It's the only way to make sure that we're changing the outcome." Daisy said.

Lincoln nodded and said "I'll keep that to myself until the moment comes."

"Good, now I guess you'll go back to ignoring me when I need you the most." Daisy said.

"Daisy, you don't need me, you never did." Lincoln said, finally telling her what Hive had put in his head.

"What are you talking about Lincoln? What's going on with you?" Daisy asked, finally coming somewhat out of her traumatized state.

"During the mission to capture Hive, he told me that I could never give you the same feeling he did. Happiness, feeling whole. And he's right. It's what I've felt for a long time." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, I was happy when I was with you. Before this mess with Hive started. I kept thinking that maybe I'd finally found someone I could love. And as for what I felt under Hive's sway, I'll admit it was happiness, but not the same as what I felt. It wasn't natural. And I never want to feel it again. Please Lincoln, you have to believe that." Daisy begged.

"How do I know that I can give you something that Hive couldn't have?" Lincoln asked

"First off, stop comparing yourself to that monster. Hearing you talk like that makes me think that you're one who's been possessed. And second off, you already have given me something that Hive never could and never will be able to give me. Love. That's what you gave me. It's because of you that I know what love really feels like. And it's something I never want to lose. Please, don't let me." Daisy said.

Lincoln then opened the door to Daisy's cell and stepped into it.

"You believe me?" Daisy asked.

Rather than responding, Lincoln kissed her.

"I love you." Daisy said when they broke apart.

"I love you to." Lincoln said, right as the alarms sounded.

"Go check it out. I'll be right here." Daisy said, though her voice sounded different, more confident.

"I'll come back to check on you." Lincoln said as he hurried out.

* * *

After the battle, Jemma was patching Lincoln up in the medbay on board the Zephyr, patching his wound from his fight with Hellfire.

"How did you know how to kill Hive without sacrificing yourself?" Jemma asked.

"You can thank Daisy. She had another vision of the future that told her how to stop Hive. She told me to fry the quinjet's manual controls before I got off in order to make sure that Hive couldn't retake control of the jet after we launched it. She's the real hero of today." Lincoln said, right as said hero walked into the medbay.

"I assume you're going to read me the riot act for leaving containment before I was cleared?" Daisy asked.

"Honestly, I would've done the same thing. We all would've." Jemma said.

"Yeah, it's just, when he told me he couldn't reconnect with me, I got so angry with him for all the pain I was in because of what he did to me that I had to try and kill him." Daisy said.

"But now he's gone and he can't hurt anyone ever again." Lincoln said.

"I think that the part about that I like the most is that it means we never have to see the face of Grant Ward ever again." Daisy said.

"That is definitely a bonus." Jemma agreed.

"You changed the future Daisy. Because of you, no one at SHIELD died on board that jet." Lincoln said.

Daisy smiled and tried to feel good about it, thinking that maybe she would get better.

"Now that we've changed the future where you died, maybe we could start thinking about a future for us." Daisy said.

"I'd like that." Lincoln agreed and Jemma left to give the 2 some time alone.


	2. Chapter 1

I decided to rewrite this chapter, since I don't think it was as good as it could've been, I hope you like the rewrite.

* * *

September 4th, 2046

Daisy was currently in the shower when she felt a pair of lips against her neck.

"You're up early." Daisy said as she turned around to face her husband.

"Well, there's only one way we're going to complete our plans to expand. And I am committed to the cause." Lincoln said to her with a smile.

"Good to hear." Daisy said with a smile.

"I still wish we didn't have to rush." Lincoln said.

"I know, but we knew our time together would be limited when Skylar and Drake were born." Daisy said of their twins.

"Well, remember, we're taking them to SYA today and then we can start focusing on our plans to expand." Lincoln said with a grin as they began to kiss.

* * *

Daisy was making breakfast as her 15 year old son Drake teleported downstairs. Drake looked like a younger version of his father, down to his blonde hair and charming smile.

"Drake, how many times do I have to tell you to use the stairs." Daisy asked her son.

"Sorry mom, but it's the only way I can beat Skylar down here for breakfast. Otherwise she gets all the good bacon." Drake said.

Daisy rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless as her daughter Skylar entered the kitchen. Unlike her brother, Skylar looked just like her mother, right down to the computer bag hanging from her side.

"Both of you need to eat up. This will be your last meal from me until Thanksgiving." Daisy said as she placed a full breakfast comprised of toast, eggs and bacon in front of each of her kids.

"Ok mom." they both said simultaneously as they dug in.

"I swear, the thing I'll miss about home the most is your cooking." Drake said as Lincoln entered the room.

"I guess that just means that once you 2 leave, I might actually be able to get breakfast without your mother having to make a second course." Lincoln said, right as Daisy's phone beeped.

"Damn it, they moved up orientation. Kids, you're going to have to finish eating in the car." Daisy said as as she grabbed her bag.

"Didn't Grandma Melinda teach you how to fly a quinjet? If we do that, we'll make it to the academy in no time." Skylar asked.

"Because in case you haven't noticed, our garage can hold 2 cars, not a quinjet." Daisy said.

"Fine." Drake said as he and Skylar picked up their plates and headed out to the car.

"You do realize we keep a quinjet cloaked in the backyard for emergencies." Lincoln said.

"Yes, I know, but Skylar and Drake don't and for right now it's going to stay that way. Now we need to get a move on." Daisy said.

"Let's go." Lincoln said.

* * *

When the car pulled up to the gate, one of the security guards stopped them.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but before I can let you go any further, I'll need to see some proof of id. We can't be too careful." Agent Bronson said.

"I understand." Daisy as she handed the agent her badge.

He placed the badge on the scanner and after a few minutes, it turned green and read Daisy Johnson, Level Orange, Deputy Director of Inhuman and Enhanced Affairs.

"Alright then Director Johnson, you're cleared to enter the facility." Bronson said as he handed her back her badge and opened the security gate.

"What keeps people from breaking in by just climbing over the fence or something?" Skylar asked.

"Because as part of the security, the entire perimeter is covered by an electrified vibranium fence and the only entrance points are vibranium doors that are under constant surveillance and are protected by a security algorithm I personally wrote." Daisy answered as she drove towards the parking lot.

"Is that a movie theatre?" Drake asked.

"Yep. In order to make this place feel less like a prison, there's also a small town like area that has things like a movie theatre, and arcade and pretty much everything else the cadets could need to feel normal. They even hire students to give them the sense of a having a part time job." Daisy answered a she pulled into a spot.

"Okay, I have the paperwork all together, now we just to get it in before the lines get too long." Daisy said.

"You go get them registered, I'm gonna make sure we didn't leave anything at home." Lincoln said to his wife.

Daisy nodded as she headed towards the admissions office.

* * *

When she came back out, Daisy held 2 id cards and 2 tablets.

"Ok, so I got your ids and your SHIELD sanctioned tablets. They already have your course books on them and I have your room numbers with me. Lincoln, here's Drake's stuff, why don't you go help him get settled in while I do the same with Skylar." Daisy said, handing her husband their son's things.

"Works for me. Let's go." Lincoln said as he led Drake in one direction and Daisy led Skylar with the other.


	3. Chapter 2

"Here we are, Room 602, Johnson Hall." Daisy said.

"I still can't believe you have a dorm building named after you." Skylar said to her mother.

Daisy shrugged as she swiped Skylar's ID passed the scanner, which turned green and caused the doors to slide open.

The room looked about the size of a typical boarding school dorm, had a 3 beds, a single bed and a bunk bed, a mini fridge, 3 individual dressers and at the other end of room next to the bunk beds was another door that led to ensuite bathroom. There were also 3 desks, one next to the single bed, one on the other side of the bunk bed and one near the window. Finally, there was a closet at far end of room that was actually a walk-in closet and there were 3 walls, the left, back and right, each one already loaded with uniforms fitted to size of one of the rooms occupants.

"Looks like I'm the first one here, so now I get first choice of bed." Skylar said as she placed her stuff down on the single bed.

"You better go make sure you know which wall of the closet is yours so you don't wind up wearing one of your roommates' uniforms." Daisy said, right as they heard the door open.

"Looks like someone beat us here." Coulson said with a smile as he and May entered the room with their daughter Stephanie.

"I didn't know our girls would be rooming together." Daisy said as she hugged Coulson and even May let her hug her, though Daisy was one of the only people she allowed to do that.

"Grandpa, Grandma." Skylar said as she came out of the closet and hugged them. The reason Skylar called Coulson and May her grandparents was because of their relationship with her mom and they already acted more like grandparents than aunts and uncles.

"I still can't believe you raised her and Drake to call us that." May said, playfully glaring at her surrogate daughter before turning her attention back to her actual daughter.

"What, it's common knowledge among our team that I'm basically your oldest kid, so why shouldn't my kids call you their grandparents?" Daisy asked, even though she mostly did that to mess with them in the first place.

"Whatever, I just Stephanie doesn't get any ideas about trying to act like Skylar's aunt. And no, you are not allowed to young lady." Coulson said before Stephanie could even ask.

"Fine." Stephanie asked.

"I already took the single bed, but you can have your choice of the bunks." Skylar said to her best friend/surrogate aunt.

"I'll take the top bunk." Stephanie said.

While the girls began to get situated, the adults began talking.

"So where's Lincoln?" Coulson asked.

"He's helping Drake get settled into the boy's dormitory. Where's Nick and Rob?" Daisy asked, referring to Coulson and May's sons. Nick was 18, Rob was 16 and their daughter Stephanie was 15, same age as Skylar.

"Well, since they're returning students, they said they didn't need us helping them." Coulson said.

"Nice to see that no matter who they're parents are, boys will always be boys." Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

"I wonder who their other roommate will be." May said.

Before either of them could answer, the question was answered as the door opened and 3 people entered the room.

"Captain Rogers, Agent Carter." Daisy said, getting up greet her fellow agents.

"Agent Johnson, good to see you again as always. Just for the sake of asking it, are you sure there's no way I can convince you to join the Avengers?" Steve Rogers asked.

Daisy laughed and said "Sorry, I like being a SHIELD, though given the number of times you've asked me, I'd think you just wanted me around more. Do I have to remind you that we're both married to other people." Daisy said, getting a laugh out of Sharon as well.

"Coulson." Steve said, turning his attention to the director.

"It's good to see you again Steve." Coulson said, walking up and greeting his idol.

"Who's this?" May asked, asking of the young girl who came with them.

"This is our daughter Margaret Rogers." Sharon said.

"Call me Peggy please, I hate the name Margaret." Peggy said.

"I'm betting you can guess who she's named after." Steve said.

"She'd be proud that you moved on and found love again. Especially with her niece." Coulson said of Peggy Carter.

"Anyway, this is my daughter Skylar. Like me, she's inhuman, only she has energy manipulation abilities.' Daisy said, making the introductions.

"And this is our daughter Stephanie Coulson." May said.

"Stephanie, really Phil? That's kind of creepy." Steve said with a laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. May wouldn't let me name either of our sons Steven, so." Coulson said, causing them all to laugh.

"So, where do I sleep?" Peggy asked.

"Well I already took the single bed and Steph took the top bunk, so I guess you can take the bottom bunk." Skylar said.

Peggy nodded as she joined the girls in unpacking.

"I get the feeling this room isn't exactly standard issue." Steve said, causing all eyes to turn to Coulson.

"Actually, since this is a youth academy, not an actual training academy, all the dorms look like this to make it feel more like a normal school experience. Just with a few additional things to support a SHIELD curriculum." Coulson answered.

"Good, because Phil, I do not want people think our children get special treatment just because their father is the director." May said.

"Relax, they won't." Coulson assured her.


End file.
